Barbie's Dream House
by IHeartPixyStix
Summary: Another PDLD challenge. Including an unexpected Paris hookup and a drunken discussion about Barbie dolls. Oneshot.


So apparently, I found the challenge for Overdramatic at Kylie1403's site and that's where I found this one too. I appreciated everyone's reviews for Overdramatic and I really, really appreciated the constructive criticism. I know the relationship just kind of came out of no where and then went really fast. I hope I did better with this one!

**Challenge #2:**  
**Must haves:**  
1.PDLD relationship, whether it ends PDLD is optional.  
2.A drunken confession where Finn confesses to having a doll house or some kind of Barbie 'mansion' when he was little, and him and an equally drunk Rory, discussing which ones they always wanted. (Ever seen Dawson's creek? Similar to the Charlie/Joey conversation they had once, only they are inebriated and it's Finn. :-) )  
3.A performance of some sort, that involves dancing and singing to any 'Mickey mouse club' stars song. And any character can do that.  
**Can haves: **  
1.A party. 'What kind' and 'Where' is optional.  
2.Paris getting drunk and hooking up with someone unexpected.  
3.Rory and Logan in a relationship, or have been In a relationship. What level it was is your choice.  
**Can't haves:**  
1.Dean. All others are fair game.  
2.Rory ever dropping out of Yale.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I wish...

* * *

"Gilmore, I'm not going to this." 

"Come on, Paris. It's going to be fun."

"I need to work on the paper! I have this huge article due and-"

"Paris, I am now the editor. I know you have plenty of time for the article to be done."

"I'm still not going. I should study."

"Paris, It's only a party. You'll have fun. Loosen up a little."

"Look, Gilmore, you shouldn't want to go either. Isn't your ex-lover boy going to be there?"

"We're still friends, Paris."Rory rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Getting Paris to come to a party with her was more work than she thought.

"I'm not going."

Rory sighed again and pulled out her secret weapon,"Paris, what if Doyle calls? You don't want him to think you sit around waiting for his calls do you? Don't you want to make him jealous? Especially after what he said last week."

Paris frowned and mimicked Doyle's voice, " 'Paris, I think we should break up. I know that ruins all your plans because all you do is sit by the phone and pretend to study while you wait for me to call but you need to let go. You're a little too clingy.' AAAARG!"

"So?" Rory tempted her with a smile, "Coming?"

"I'm going to change." Paris hurried into her bedroom and Rory smiled.

"Victory." She hurried to her own room to finish getting ready.

There was a huge party at someone's off campus house tonight. It was Robert's birthday or something like that and Rory was invited because of her LDB connections. She just hadn't wanted to go alone and she didn't want Paris to be left home alone again. It was getting pathetic.

"I'm ready. Dammit, Gilmore, where are you?" Paris called out.

"I'll be ready in a second!" Rory called back.

"You better be or I'm staying here."

"Doooooyle." Rory sang out, teasingly and heard Paris groan and sit on the couch.

Rory was ready in a pair of form fitting jeans and a silky red camisole with some rhinestone accents around the neckline. She'd paired that with her new red suede pumps with the rounded toes. She was really excited to wear them for the first time.

"I'm ready."Rory came out of the room and saw Paris waiting in jeans and a button down.

"Paris-"

"Gilmore, are you going to a whore house?" Paris asked.

"Are you going to a student council meeting?" Rory retorted. "Stay here, I'll get you a new shirt."

"I'm not going to look like a hooker!" Paris trailed behind her and shook her head while Rory held up top choices.

"I got it. Paris, you can wear this!" Rory held up a pink tunic top that was slightly off the shoulders and it had silver metallic flowers going up one side.

"And look like I'm trying too hard?"

"It won't look like you're trying too hard. It'll look cute. I'll even lend you my light pink converse to go with it so that you don't look too preppy and girly. I know how much you hate that."

Paris sighed and grabbed the shirt, "This party better be worth it."

Soon the two girls were walking up the steps to a huge gothic style house. There were people everywhere and the music was blasting. They walked in and the house was completely crowded. They hung their coats in the front closet.

"Don't take an open drink from anyone!"Paris warned Rory.

"Thanks for the tip. Can I give you one now?"Rory yelled over the music to be heard.

"No."Paris replied.

"Take the stick out of your ass for one night and have some fun!" Rory yelled and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Paris on her own.

Rory wandered over to the drink table and filled a red plastic cup with some vodka and a little bit of Sprite. She heard shrieking coming from the backyard and she followed the noise. She saw Logan and Robert lifting Finn off the ground onto their shoulders and heading for the pool. He was shrieking. Rory laughed.

"They're amusing, aren't they?"A voice said from behind her.

Rory turned and smiled at Steph, "Something like that."

Steph laughed, "You're right. So you and Huntz on good terms?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah."

"Whatcha drinking?"

"Sprite and vodka."

"Yum."Steph smiled. They stood there sipping there drinks for a minute before Steph excused herself to go talk to someone.

After a while Rory headed back for another drink, using even less Sprite this time. Paris was standing by the drink table sulking.

"Gilmore, I'm leaving."

"Paris!" Rory yelled and tipped slightly as she walked over to her, "Don't leave! Come with me!"

Paris followed Rory through the house until Rory had settled her eyes on someone. She pulled Paris over to him.

"Rory! How are you?"

"Colin! I'm great. This is my friend Paris!"

Colin looked slightly concerned, "Paris Gellar?"

"Yeah. Paris, this is Colin McCrae."

"Hi." Paris shrugged slightly and avoided eye contact, going into cold, angryParis mode.

"Hi." Colin shrugged at Rory who shrugged back.

"Oops!" Rory squealed,"I see someone I need to talk to! I'll be right back. Colin, you'll entertain Paris until I get back, right?"

"Um, sure." He frowned slightly at her as she started to walk away.

"Doyle." Rory whispered in Paris' ear. Paris lifted her head and started a conversation almost instantly.

Rory laughed and downed the rest of her drink to get another. She headed out to the front porch. There were a few people wandering around with their own drinks, dancing on the front lawn. Rory sat down on the porch swing, a safe distance from everyone else and watched everyone interact.

"People watching, Love?"

Rory looked up to see Finn standing above her.

"Hey Finn."

"One of my favorite activities. May I join you?"

"Sure."Rory gestured to the swing beside her and he sat down.

"You look lovely this evening, Doll."

"Thanks, Finn. Manage to avoid the pool?"

"I staged a coup."

"And won, I see." They fell silent for a moment.

He had a bottle of rum in his hand,"Care for a drink?"

Rory finished her drink in one big swallow and dropped the cup on the porch. She reached for the bottle in his hands. They passed it back and forth between one another until half the bottle was gone and they were both very drunk.

"That girl looks like a Barbie doll." Rory pointed at a perfect looking blonde girl making out with a guy on the other side of the porch.

"And her boyfriend's name is actually Ken."

"You know Ken was Barbie's boyfriend's name?"

"I had Barbie dolls. She's damn hot when she's naked."

Rory laughed, "Did you have her vacation house? I always wanted that!"

"Kitten, I owned the dreamhouse."

She burst out laughing, "You?"

"Well, it was my sisters. I think." he paused in thought and shrugged goofily, "Or mine. Who cares."

"You played with dolls?" She giggled again.

"I always wanted the one that came with her own horse." he nodded thoughtfully and smiled at Rory.

She shuddered, "I'm terrified of horses."

"Really? Pity."

"I guess. But I always wanted the doctor."

"Not the dentist? I always wanted her."

"Nah. The doctor was better."

"I didn't think so. My friend had her. She was boring. But the one that I always, always, always wanted?"

"Yes?"Finn leaned towards her, slightly excited to hear what she was going to say.

"The Cinderella one. Not the before Cinderella, but the after. The princess one. She was so pretty and I asked for her every year for my birthday and Christmas but I never got her."

Finn chuckled, "Had her."

"No way!" Rory glared playfully and he bumped his shoulder against hers.

"Jealous much?"

"Very." She nodded and took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Hmm. The one I always wanted but never got, the Gymnast."

"The Gymnast?"Rory asked.

"The idea of an extra flexible Barbie in spandex always got me hot and bothered." Finn joked and Rory laughed.

"Hmm." Rory shivered slightly at the cool air.

"Ready to head inside, Love?"

Rory nodded, "Definitely."

"Mind if I still tag along?"

"Of course not." She smiled and tucked her arm through his and they headed inside.

The place was more of a mad house than before. Stephanie and Rosemary were standing on a table dancing and singing Brittney Spears's 'I'm a Slave for You' while the guys cheered them on from all around. They each had an alcohol bottle in their hands which explained the sudden need to perform on a coffee table.

Rory laughed and headed towards the drink table for some water. She couldn't find any and opted for another Sprite and Vodka instead. Finn stuck to the bottle already in his hand.

"Hey, Finn. I gotta find Paris. She's gonna be majorly pissed if I leave her alone too long."

"Love, we've been on the porch for over a half an hour. She's already going to be majorly pissed."

"Great." Rory muttered. "I'll be back."

"I'll just tag along. I don't think I've had a recent Paris experience." Finn followed Rory.

The two of them weaved throught the partiers. At some point Finn ended up in front of Rory, since he was bigger than her, and he could push the people out of their way easier. That was fine with Rory, who hated crowds.

As they headed into a particularly crowded room, Rory grabbed on to Finn's hand to keep from losing him in the mess of dancing people. They had circled the entire house and even the backyard finding Paris nowhere. They ended up at the front door again.

"I didn't see her anywhere." Finn said.

"Yeah." Rory shrugged. "She probably already left. Meaning I should go."

"Back to your dorm?"

"Yes. Damage control."

"I'll walk you." Finn offered.

"Thanks. I need to grab my coat."

Finn opened the closet door for her and Rory stepped in. Her jaw dropped and she gasped loudly.

Finn peered around her to see what startled her. Colin and Parisjumped apart nervously. Colin's shirt was laying on the floor and Paris' hair a mess.

"Dear God, Colin, can't keep it in your pants for a second can you?" Finn teased.

Colin yanked his shirt back on. "Um, well, it wasn't-"

Rory burst out laughing, "Please continue. I just needed my coat."

"Gilmore, if you say anything to anyone!" Paris warned.

Rory pretended to zip her lips shut and throw away a key. "Your secret is safe with me. Have fun, guys."

Rory and Finn made it back outside before they both started laughing again. They laughed about finding Colin and Paris together in the closet until they were back at the door to Rory's dorm.

"Wanna come in?" Rory offered.

"Sure." Finn followed her in and sat on the couch without invitation.

"You know, I am in the mood for The Breakfast Club. That okay with you?"

"Um, sure." It really didn't matter what Finn said. Rory was already putting in the movie.

"Finn, you still have that bottle of rum with you."

Finn glanced at his hand, "I guess I do. Care for a swig?"

Rory shrugged, "Why not?"

The two of them managed to finish off the bottle during the movie and the last thing Rory remembered she had fallen asleep on the couch.

The next morning Rory woke up and felt an arm draped over her waist. She opened her eyes slowly. The light was way too bright. She and Finn were spooning on the couch, his arm over her waist. He was nice and warm and still asleep. She slipped out from under him and went to start a pot of coffee.

She grabbed some Advil for herself and then a glass of water and Advil for Finn. She also closed the curtains to make the room less bright before kneeling on the floor beside the couch.

"Finn." She shook him gently until he opened his eyes.

"Bloody hell. Pounding headache. Where am I?" He asked and sat up.

Rory held out the water and Advil, "My dorm. We fell asleep watching a movie."

"Why didn't that damn roommate of yours wake us up when she got home?" Finn wondered.

Rory glanced at Paris' bedroom door, which was open. "I don't think she did come home."

Finn shuddered, "Then it's a good thing I didn't go home. Walking in on Paris and Colin once is enough to last me a lifetime."

"I never would have thought about setting the two of them up. But I was desperate to keep Paris at the party and slightly drunk when I introduced them." Rory shrugged and pulled herself up on the couch.

Rory leaned her head back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Finn watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She closed her eyes again and found him still staring when she opened them, "What?"

"Nothing." He repeated.

"Finn, what?"

"Last night was fun." He commented nonchalantly.

Rory shrugged, "Yeah. I guess it was."

"I'm not sure quite how to put this." He said slowly.

"In words?" Rory joked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"Finn, what?" She asked again, slightly exhasperated.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"What?"

"With me?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Never mind." Finn started to get up. "You're Logan's girl. I should've known."

Rory stood up and frowned at him, "I am not Logan's girl. We're over. And besides that, I would."

"Would what?"

Rory sighed loudly, "I would like to go out with you sometime."

Finn blinked in confusion, "Really?"

Rory raised her eyebrows.

" 'Cause you don't have to ya know. We can still be friends. You aren't hurting my feelings."

"Finn."

"I mean it."

"Finn, just shut up."

He closed his mouth and looked at her.

"Pick me up for dinner tomorrow night at seven." She ordered gently.

He nodded.

"Now, go back to your apartment and send Paris home. I want to hear what happened last night."

"Okay." Finn headed for the door.

"And Finn?" Rory said.

"Yes?" He turned.

"Knock first. You never know if they made it to Colin's room or not."

Finn chuckled and then shuddered again, "Good idea. See you tomorrow, Love."

"Bye." Rory locked the door behind him and grinned.

Her and Finn. Who would have thought?

* * *

A/N: So? What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I know Finn wasn't as fun and goofy as he was in overdramatic but I couldn't fit it in as well. And Finn has to be semi-serious once and a while, right? So please, review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!


End file.
